


卡贝短篇合集

by rush_rabbit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rush_rabbit/pseuds/rush_rabbit
Summary: [架空][卡贝]贝猫卡狗野兽形态 真的 是野兽额 (⊙o⊙)…
Relationships: Kakarot/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 2





	卡贝短篇合集

[架空][新年贺]贝猫卡狗

[原创][短篇][架空][野兽形态= =#][新年贺] 

==================================================================================  
Part ① 

今天是新年，天气有一点冷，一切迹象表明，似乎会下雪…… 

这次看到垃圾处理场上巨大焚烧炉，它的传送带看起来很像刺向天空的、非洲野象的象牙——   
贝猫猛然停下脚步，开始思考： 

从某些意义上说，贝猫是一只很有思想的猫，而这种会‘思考’的优越性，究其根源，也许是它显赫的出身或是优越的生活环境，当然，是曾经的优越——虽然从那个公寓的窗口跳出来的一刻起，高贵血统和显赫出身已经和贝猫的生活不再有任何瓜葛，但贝猫仍然时常在心里念叨自己尊贵的血统——   
虽然事实证明，它并不是一个很念旧的人，准确地说，是它并不是一只很念旧的猫——七楼的高度并没有摔死它——这是一个意外没错，最大限度地挑战了《猫科动物所能存活的最大可能下落高度及其相关的若干极限问题考据》这一物理著作中的某些命题，但很显然，贝猫的那次顺利着陆只能算是一场意外，并不具有代表性——即便是猫科动物，这种事也绝对不能当作通用教材——就连贝猫自己在那次事件之后也没有做过类似的尝试。   
虽然贝猫的人生——其实是‘猫生’信条是：“不自由，吾宁死——喵！” 

然而，贝猫认为自己一生之中到目前为止最大的意外，仍是—— 

“咣——”   
一团毛绒绒但有很有力的东西撞在贝猫的后腰上——“哎，怎么停了？” 

贝猫痛苦地向上一翻眼睛，“我一生之中最大的意外，就是这只狗！”   
是的，这只——全身上下除了发达的胃袋之外好象一切身体器官都是彻底失灵的尤其是颅腔里的某个至关重要的器官仿佛从它出生开始就从来没有发挥过任何作用以后也似乎永远不会发挥任何作用的——简而言之就是‘完全没长脑子也永远不会长出脑子’的——狗！ 

天哪！！！这是一只狗！！！！ 

没错，很显然，这的确是一只狗，遇到这只狗，就是贝猫这辈子遇到的最郁闷最不幸最不可思议最忍无可忍最痛心疾首最追悔莫及的意外。 

卡狗在它脊梁上轻轻舔了舔——这是个下意识的动作没错——但贝猫仿佛从出生以来就是为了和卡狗的这个莫明其妙的习惯动作做斗争而学习全部的战斗技巧——但是——贝猫刚刚冲着卡狗凶狠地扬起爪子——   
嘭～～   
瞬间贝猫被这只土黄色的笨重物什撞了个四仰八叉——卡狗又“习惯性地”将鼻子拱进它的颈窝，轻轻舔了舔——卡狗的鼻子湿漉漉的，舌头温热，很粗糙——贝猫用爪子挠着它的鼻子翻滚过来。   
“卡狗！我最后一次警告你——”贝猫忍无可忍地大声用猫语咆哮它的最后通牒—— 

“贝猫～”慵懒而无视它怒火的声音——“我饿了——” 

贝猫突然觉得自己的愤怒很可笑，但继而，它又发现自己真的笑不出来。   
是因为无力感而熄灭愤怒的典型案例…… 

“哇噢～～喂，贝猫，我们去垃圾场看看有没有吃的东西吧！”似乎猛然发现了自己所在的绝妙地理位置，这只笨重的胃袋白痴发出一声欢叫——跑到贝猫面前，摇着尾巴—— 

典型的狗形狗像——贝猫毫不掩饰厌恶地瞪了它一眼——   
卡狗已经奔着垃圾场跑过去了——   
“你这个笨蛋，今天——”看来贝猫的话它完全没有听到。   
贝猫绝望地甩甩头上的毛，但还是不由自主地跟着它一路小跑，越过挂着 “危险勿入”红色字迹警示牌的铁荆棘网——进了巨大的垃圾场。 

垃圾场四周是高高的垃圾山，中间一个广场大小的深坑——深坑的中心是垃圾焚化炉，一开一合的闸门向外喷吐着红焰——仿佛那里直通着地狱——在它的正上方，是高高耸起的垃圾传送带——   
哗啦～～   
又一批垃圾完成了被创造被使用被抛弃被运输被倾倒被切割被粉碎的痛苦际遇旅程，进入了天国，它们从这个世界向下跌落——坠入熔炉——火焰会分解它们，让它们不再是垃圾——远远的烟囱孤独地在垃圾场的边缘驻立着，默默地放生那些已经近乎于无限洁白的灵魂。 

垃圾，   
垃圾场——   
贝猫微微回过头——远远的城市。   
人。   
更巨大的垃圾处理场。 

卡狗欢叫了一声，向堆放生活垃圾的小山坡上跑去——   
很明显，它既不是思想家也不具备艺术家的潜质——它是个超级现实主义者……   
但是—— 

在堆放生活垃圾的垃圾山近前，贝猫停了下来，冷眼看着卡狗兴奋地跑上去，激动地到处四蹄刨着冻得硬梆梆得垃圾——好一会儿，一脸失望地小碎步跑下来——用舌尖舔着因为趴着嗅食物而粘在胡须上的冰渍——   
“贝猫，什么都没有——都冻住了——”卡狗沮丧地报告到。 

贝猫看着它，语重心长而冰冷地说道：“亲爱的卡狗先生，这个垃圾处理场是本市最大的处理场，但它也是每周二和周四集中运送八个市区的生活垃圾——今天是星期五，我个人认为这个时候到这里来觅食显然是不明智的——” 

“哦——”卡狗信服地点点头，它似乎完全不知道这个世界上有一种语调叫做讽刺——它惆怅地望望生活垃圾的小丘——用爪子毫无意义地试图抓到迎风飞来的一个粉红色的塑料袋——它立起来，用爪子挂住塑料袋——那后把它踩在地上——不一会儿，又用爪子把它掀起来，在它被刮走之前再把它按住—— 

贝猫无奈地看着卡狗——有时想想，它真的是一只狗吗？   
即使自己是一只天真明媚人见人爱的小猫咪的时候自己都不会热衷于这种无意义的游戏。 

“喂——贝猫——”卡狗似乎终于玩腻了塑料袋，放爪让它飞了——   
“为什么弗利猫跑了之后我们还是找不到足够的食物啊——”卡狗摇着似乎永远不能灵光的脑袋问道。 

贝猫冷笑了一声：“制造能满足你胃袋数量的食物对人类而言也是一种挑战吧——”   
它们肩并肩跑向垃圾场旁的一条小溪。 

“哦——”卡狗似乎没大听懂，但是指望它能听懂这种语言和指望它不再一天到晚地喊饿这两件事都是如此彻底地令贝猫感到绝望——“贝猫，你还记得吗？” 

感觉到一只热乎乎的爪子扒在自己的背上，贝猫很努力地压制住自己即将疯狂地扑上去——像一只发病了的狂犬症携带猫那样淋漓痛快地撕咬眼前这只大狗——的冲动，“不！”不管那只狗问的是什么，回答是可以预先肯定的！   
不！卡狗！不！ 

“你还不知道我问的是什么呢——”卡狗四只脚跳跃着拦在贝猫的面前。 

“问什么都是不！卡狗！”贝猫终于还是决定让暴怒的情绪在自己胸膛里充分地酝酿一下，然后尽量解恨地抓这只狗。 

但是刚刚扬起的爪子却不得不在半空中骤然停顿—— 

“我们，是在这里相遇的呀……”   
……贝猫，你还记得吗？ 

……当然…… 

那些汹涌的记忆，好像潮水般冲刷着贝猫的可怜又脆弱的神经，就像那场暴雨——在认识卡狗之前它不认为自己的神经是脆弱的——但那场意外事故导致的相遇——是贝猫并不怀旧的性格驱使下被遗忘的林林总总的过去中，仅存的几丝片段，贝猫惊奇地发现，那些竟然都和卡狗有少许关联，它愿意承认的，只有少许。   
它倒是宁可没有。   
但那不可能。 

==================================================================================

Part ② 

盛夏的倾盆暴雨，在没有遮蔽物的荒地一路跑来，没有人类的电视中演得那么狂野潇洒，尤其是对于一只野猫。 

比起被自己落拓的形象贬低成一个笑话的高贵血统，贝猫很容易做出了从能够充分认知自己的血统而给予与之相称的照料的相应的金钱来兑换自己身体的人类——或者说人类豢养中彻底逃离的决定，因为它更想要的是自由。   
它选择了自由地成为一只野猫。 

那么伴随自由远去的是那些真正理解贝猫商业价值的人类，那种人一般只能存在于宠物店和高档别墅区，一般很难在大街或者荒地上遇到——   
以及伴随着自由扑面而来的——从看起来颇为较小的体态而将它理解成不那么尽如人意——也许叫狗意更确切一点——的并不美味一餐的那些并不友好的动物，比如：狗。 

几只被饥饿冲昏头脑的野狗已经追逐它一天一夜了，天知道狗的耐力为什么看起来总是比猫强上几个百分点——贝猫将自己的高贵血统转化为被狗追咬的时候绝不轻易逃到树上可怜滴喵喵求救的高傲。   
它从不指望这个城市里有那种把鲜红的裤衩穿在紧身裤外面并且在天上飞来飞去以拯救树上的猫咪作为全职事业的氪星男。 

当然，贝猫的这种高傲完全有可能成为它猫生中将它本来就不漫长的一生再打个五点五折的危险个性。   
毕竟这使它单边地放弃了在和狗的对抗中的最大优势。   
猫和狗的战争中猫锋利的爪子只有在爬高的时候才是优势，奔跑和格斗中使用的效果都大打折扣。 

贝猫当然明白这一点，但是它仍然只是疯狂地奔跑。 

摆脱这群恶狗的追咬渐渐已经不知道是什么时候的事情了，贝猫从精疲力竭的疯狂奔跑中停下来，暴雨迎面冲刷着它的头，全身的毛都被彻底打湿了，空气中除了气势磅礴的水气，什么都看不到，也什么都嗅不到。 

事实上贝猫的品种的确非常特殊，它全身的毛只有一种颜色，黑毛。 

从耳朵边儿到尾巴尖儿。   
贝猫身上一根杂色的毛都没有，它的眼睛也是乌黑的，闪着大型猫科动物才有的寒光。 

但遗憾的是人类看到它是一般注意不到它作为猫科动物的危险性，人类看待贝猫的时候通常只能看到它黑水晶光泽的皮毛和匀称的体态——这些都迫使人类——尤其是他们当中的雌性——扑上来一把抱住贝猫并且毫不介意地把它揉进自己通常半闭锁半裸露状态的用各种充气充水充海绵垫的圆形制品撑起来的胸口里——但这样做的女人和贝猫的通常结局是贝猫抓破她们那些非硅胶的体外胸部填充物——然后在女人的尖叫中被狠狠地甩到宠物店的角落——   
只有一个女人例外——她和那些把它当做HelloKitty的假惺惺的女人完全不一样，她没抱过贝猫，她只是隔着笼子和贝猫冷峻的目光对视了几秒钟，然后，贝猫就被装进另外一只比较封闭的笼子里，被女人拎进了一辆悍马。 

贝猫并不知道隔离它和前几任看来很爱它的女顾客的症结所在并不是贝猫一贯表现出的和宠物谄媚心态极不协调的野蛮攻击性，令那些女人望而怯步的，其实是它5位数的价格标签。 

贝猫并不感谢购买它的那个女人，因为这个女人似乎并不是为了释放它才购买它的，当然也似乎不是为了爱它，所以当它从她七楼的公寓窗口跳出去的一瞬间，贝猫无意识地回头一瞥中看到的那个女人——在阴影中模糊一片的脸部轮廓只在眼睛的部分和自己的眼睛一样——闪烁着大型猫科动物独特的寒光—— 

所以后来偶尔在贝猫极少出现的回忆这个女人的记忆中，贝猫总是隐隐推断她是一只混迹在人类中，披着人皮的金钱豹，而且，是雌性的。 

总之在贝猫目前的现状中，被恶狗追逐——也许那些恶狗并不饿，追逐自己是出于天性。   
但是一天一夜的超负荷奔跑以及没有任何形式上的进食总是绝对毋庸置疑的现状，贝猫才一天零一夜的自由生涯最大限度地被饥饿感无情地考验着。 

贝猫的另一项来源于血统的高傲也卸下了伪装。   
贝猫终于决定先到附近的垃圾桶碰碰运气。   
也许是这里是远离城市的市郊，也许是贝猫终究无法全身心地将自己黑水晶般的身体扎入垃圾桶中像真正的野猫一样觅食——   
一无所获的贝猫第二次决定碰运气的地方是—— 

垃圾处理场外的一个水沟，它想知道这种水沟里是不是有鱼。 

冒着暴雨，贝猫试探着压抑自己厌恶水的天性靠近水沟，在水沟边缘露出水面的几块残缺的混凝土石块上笨拙地跳跃——   
这一连串蹩脚的跳跃动作无疑不仅令自己的血统蒙羞，简直令它泉下有知的猫科祖先悲愤得无以复加—— 

但是贝猫并没有太沮丧，他认为自己这样做实际上是一系列壮举，至少，打破人类意识中根深蒂固的错误观念，野生哺乳动物里只有狗熊可以捉鱼的才能垄断。   
熊，不知道为什么，不管什么名字，加上了狗字就显得无比的卑贱笨拙——贝猫在心理小小地阿Q思想了一下，它的瞳孔在漆黑的暴雨之夜的河面上仍旧偶尔闪烁出寒寂凶猛的光芒。   
这河里，真的有鱼。 

用三只爪子勉强在被暴雨冲刷得滑溜无比的水泥块上固定了自己的身体，贝猫尽自己最大的努力倾斜身体——警觉地寻找漆黑的河面上转瞬即逝的微妙鳞光——猫的爪子在结构上很难结实地勾住鱼类的鳞片，不要说在这种自然条件极端的野外，就是家猫真的在自家狭小的鱼缸边试图捕捞那些憨傻不知死活不畏惧花猫的观赏鱼也绝非易事—— 

曾经在宠物店贝猫就亲眼看到过一只狸花猫试图捕捞鱼缸中的热带鱼而不慎跌入鱼缸的惨剧——   
但很显然，猫对鱼是执着的，至死不渝的。 

猫的稳定性其实并不好，都说猫的耳朵里有地球上最神奇的平衡感装置，无敌生物半规管——从贝猫的亲身体验来说，这是骗人的——相反地，人们传说的猫有九条命，其实大概是因为上帝发现了猫特别容易意外事故死，所以需要额外的生命来保障它们的存在——   
在人类的意识中，猫是游走在危险边缘的动物——这是事实，然而实际上又没人能理解它们脆弱的身体和薄弱的平衡性。 

贝猫警惕地盯着水面，一小簇微妙的水花，贝猫凌空扑了过去——   
这是真正意义上的壮举，猫类，即使没有罹患狂犬病的猫，也是极度厌恶水的。 

因为它们不会游泳。 

但贝猫真的勇敢地跳出去了。   
但是下一秒，被什么东西重重地撞到软肋，巨大的冲击力将它掀起来，半空中猫科动物特有的坠落中才能显现的平衡性本能一瞬间爆发了，贝猫全身缩紧——   
一个空翻，轻巧地落在河堤上。 

回望自己受到撞击的方向。 

灰不拉几的一团，不知道是什么，但是传来的狗吠让贝猫倍感警惕的同时带着一丝不可思议的奇异。 

“找不到吃的也不用寻死啊——”   
这只狗如是说。 

如果抛开这句话对自己性格的极大侮辱，贝猫不得不承认这是卡狗人生，不，狗生中最富有逻辑性也是体现它最高智慧成就的一句，唯一的一句清晰流畅的表达，虽然表达内容既不合时宜又令人厌恶且在本质上是完全错误的—— 

是的，这只冲上石块将跃向小溪的贝猫一头撞开的狗，就是贝猫后来一生的噩梦，卡狗。 

卡狗望着贝猫，一直没有动作，似乎审视，又像探询。   
过了一会儿，卡狗莫名其妙欢叫了一声，撒着欢儿——也就是说在半空中旋转了至少七百二十度类似托马斯全旋的优美姿势——   
嘭——   
一声跳下了小溪。 

事实证明，比起猫，狗更喜欢水，几乎可以说是热爱。 

十几秒过后，猛然从贝猫很近处的水面跳出来，嘴里—— 

贝猫觉得自己就要疯掉了，虽说人类中有句老话说得好：狗拿耗子多管闲事。   
但是，得闲到什么样的境界才能—— 

卡狗嘴里叼着一条还在扑腾的小鲫鱼，跳到贝猫身边，把鱼轻轻吐在贝猫身边—— 

贝猫呲着牙低声吼着恐吓卡狗不准过来，太诡异了！就算拿着鱼来不也靠谱！ 

卡狗歪着头看着贝猫，爽快地说道：“吃吧，还等什么？我又不爱吃鱼——” 

不不不不不不不——贝猫在心里对自己说了一连不止几百个“不”之后才冷静下来，向后退了几步，不不不不不不——这太诡异了，谁知道不爱吃鱼的这家伙爱不爱吃吃过鱼的猫—— 

但是毫无防备地，这个浑身泥浆的大狗，突然一下子窜到自己身边，并且以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势如破竹的速度在自己的脊背上重重舔了一下。   
一瞬间贝猫全身的黑毛一同炸了起来—— 

喵！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
漆黑的暴雨之夜的小溪边突然爆发出一声凄厉万状的猫叫。 

以贝猫严谨而理智而倔强而高傲而@#￥%%……的个性，就算有压路机从它的尾巴上开过它也不会发出这样有失水准的声音，但是。   
就在它和这只土黄色的完全看不出任何高尚血统的土狗的第一次邂逅中第一次发出了这样直抒胸臆的惨叫，而它更绝望地意识到，这只是噩梦的开始。 

就在贝猫第一次和卡狗严肃地探讨（用爪子探讨，贝猫单方面地）不可以这样突然对自己使用这种诡异的（在卡狗看来则是“亲昵的”）动作的时候——那只万万万万万万万万万万分之一被狗从河里捉到几率的倒霉的小鲫鱼已经用身体一跳一跳地奔向那条小溪—— 

当贝猫万分沮丧地发现和卡狗的探讨没有收到任何理想效果还令卡狗感动于自己的“友好”（卡狗则认为是“热情”）而做了另一件令贝猫更加不能接受的事情——把它按倒舔一下它的颈窝——   
再次炸毛—— 

喵！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
而一对正在激烈打斗（猫意识中的情景）或开心玩闹（狗意识中的情景）的猫狗身边，那条勤劳勇敢美丽善良的小鲫鱼终于完成了万万万万万万万万万万分之一从猫口中逃生的几率回到河里的壮举。 

噢~Fortuna，总是不经意地在人间漫转，谁也不能逃离——包括猫狗。 

==================================================================================

Part ③ 

和卡狗一起流浪多久了？   
贝猫不想在心里统计那种比“和卡狗一起流浪”更令它郁闷的事情。   
所以答案是：不知道—— 

“过了新年就是第四年了——”卡狗欢乐的声音讲出了贝猫最不愿意面对的现实。 

贝猫轻轻叹息。 

“我们庆祝一下吧贝猫——”卡狗仍然不知所谓地保持着乐天的秉性。 

贝猫想不出有什么值得庆祝的。 

“要是有块酱汁骨头就好了。”卡狗眯着眼，应该是陷入了天上下一场酱汁排骨雨的梦境。 

贝猫从它身边无声无息地经过，摇了摇头。 

过了一会，缓过神儿的卡狗从后面追上来，大叫：“贝猫，贝猫——” 

贝猫无可奈何地应声：“嗯？” 

“你嗅嗅看——有味道——食物的味道——”卡狗支愣起耳朵，一副大感兴趣的样子，一路向垃圾山跑去。 

贝猫耸了耸鼻翼，是的，不得不承认，空气里似有一丝新鲜食物的味道，看来某些意义上说狗的嗅觉是要灵敏一点的，但是—— 

为什么呢？ 

跟着卡狗返回垃圾场，之前的生活垃圾山明显变高了很多——远远地一辆垃圾清运车沿着高速公路开走了—— 

难道说，昨天的垃圾清运迟了一天。 

贝猫看着一溜烟跑上垃圾山的卡狗，心里有些不满，难道某些意义上说狗的运气也比猫好么——刚刚自己明明说过今天来这里觅食是不明智的。 

贝猫远远地看着卡狗在山顶，脸埋在坑里用前爪刨垃圾，说真的，如果它不是老是一身臭味地跑回来舔自己，它现在这个样子是很可爱的。   
贝猫犹豫了一下，还是决定把“可爱”這個褒义词在卡狗身上使用一次，算是新年礼物—— 

一些垃圾随着卡狗的刨动飞了出来，伴随着卡狗的喃喃自语——“香蕉皮——柚子皮——哎呀——榴莲——哇——哇！！” 

卡狗似乎有什么发现，低头咬住了什么，用力拽出来，然后屁颠屁颠跑到贝猫面前。 

松开口，一块看来很完整的丁骨牛排出现在一张散开的厚餐巾纸中间——纸上还沾着香气浓郁的酱汁。 

几乎是一瞬间贝猫脑海中就浮现出一个豪华的西餐厅的景象，一个穿着晚礼服的女人优雅地举起盛着鲜红干邑的水晶酒杯，玲珑地浅笑，粉红色珠光的唇吐出了什么词句，而对面正装的男人开始有些惊慌失措起来，啪——   
手中叉起的一块牛排掉在桌上。   
汗水隐隐出现在男人额角。 

侍者微笑里半是轻蔑半是骄矜地走上前来，单手用那粗厚昂贵的餐巾纸将桌上的牛排包起来，走到后厨的垃圾桶边扔掉。 

而那女人，仍带着注视白痴的冷笑，仰起头，慢慢地喝了一口冰凉的酒。 

就在宁静的午夜。   
她的眼中，闪烁着肉食动物捕猎后心满意足的寒光，近乎冷艳。 

…… 

“你吃吧——”   
卡狗的声音使贝猫从幻想中回过神儿来，而卡狗似乎只是下意识地舔着刚刚残留在嘴边的酱汁。 

贝猫看着卡狗，心里有一丝奇特的温暖，都说狗是极度护食的动物，人类不能理解野生动物“护食”的本性，其实他们在某些不值当的东西上的体现出的“护食”性还比不上动物——简直禽兽不如。 

但是眼前这只土狗打破了自己对野生动物的这个本能式特性根深蒂固的观念——卡狗不管找到什么吃的东西——当然，贝猫个人认为，卡狗找到的食物中十个里有八个是——绝对不能吃的垃圾食品——这里不是指KFC——   
但只要是卡狗认为能吃的东西，它总是第一时间献宝般地塞到贝猫的鼻子底下——不管那东西散发着多么难闻的腐败味——或多么诱人的香气。 

贝猫看着这块近乎完美的牛排，心里涌动着奇特的感动，几乎令它不能自持地想要落泪。 

——分享食物。   
人类永远也不可能理解的美德。   
在野生动物中出现的可贵程度犹如人类中出现的—— 

爱。 

也许，贝猫真诚地怀疑那种出现在心中而不是口中的——不肤浅的“爱”，在人类中出现的概率，以及，在某一个人类数倍于自己寿命的一生中出现的概率。   
贝猫强烈地质疑这个世界有没有比自己更幸运的生物，从“爱”的角度上来说。 

然而，它在潸然落泪之前，它再一次郑重地提醒自己关于自己血统的论调，虽然它现在感觉这些观点有稍许陈词滥调的意味—— 

它不会表现出卡狗的那种献媚式的关爱的，不可能，它的爱会有更高尚的表现形式—— 

贝猫不屑地朝那牛排翻了白眼，尽量保持高傲地应答道：“我又不是狗——我不吃骨头——”它特地为了加重语调里对“狗”这个物种的讽刺而加重了“骨头”这个词的读音，然后它故意傲慢地转过身，慢慢向坡下走去，掩饰了自己吞咽口水的动作。 

“贝猫——贝猫——”卡狗习惯性地向前跟贝猫走了两步，又赶忙向四周看看，确定没有其他动物会来掠夺这块牛排，它恋恋不舍地看了看这块牛排：“贝猫——这是一块真正的牛排，很干净的——”它又回头追了贝猫几步，似乎想要劝说贝猫接受它。 

“我才不要吃垃圾里刨出来的东西——”贝猫头也不回地拒绝了卡狗。 

“可是——” 

“烦死了！”贝猫猛然回头朝卡狗喊道。 

卡狗下意识地又舔了舔嘴角的酱汁，吐了一下舌头，转回身，三口两口嚼碎了那块牛排，咽下去，然后马上跑到贝猫身边，和它并肩走下垃圾山，贝猫回头看了卡狗一眼，也许是吃得太匆忙了，嘴角沾着一小片餐巾纸的纸屑——还有刚刚刨垃圾时粘在眉骨上的一小片西兰花叶子—— 

不知道为什么，贝猫忽然很想用舌头帮它清理一下脸，但是贝猫马上抑制了自己这个不合理的奇怪的冲动——   
但是它也没有像往常一样，非常厌恶地瞪着卡狗阴阳怪气地说：   
“你脸上沾着垃圾。” 

贝猫只是很平静地、出神地看着卡狗，以至于卡狗反而有点拘谨，以为自己脸上有什么东西，不停用舌头舔着自己的嘴角。 

卡狗的舌头是健康的红色，很薄，散发着——牛排酱汁的味道，不知道为什么，贝猫很想，很想，好想靠近一点，靠近一点，更点一点—— 

“贝猫，你怎么了？”   
卡狗的声音惊醒了贝猫，意识到自己真的主动向卡狗走了一小步，贝猫甩甩头上的毛——立刻挪开了几步。 

卡狗在地上快乐地打了一个滚：“对了，贝猫，你要吃什么东西？我帮你找。” 

贝猫眯起眼，望着远远的垃圾场焚化炉上高高耸立的传送带，目光又些涣散：   
“我啊……” 

==================================================================================

Part ④ 

…………   
………… 

“弗利猫要对付你们，你小心点——”那巴猫说这句话的时候目光有些闪躲，尾巴也看似随意但实际很焦虑地来回卷动。 

贝猫很清楚那巴猫的意思，它口中的“你们”——指的是自己和卡狗。   
而他口中的“你”只有自己。   
它的意图很明显了，它但愿贝猫是弗利猫这次针对它们的肃清中唯一的幸存者。 

也许是自己和一只“狗”长期出双入对的行为让垃圾场里群居的野猫们惊异万分，而它们的首领弗利猫更是对一只离经悖道的猫和一只脑筋脱线的狗的“恋情”—— 

毫不关心——   
如果它们没有屡次在它的领地上大摇大摆地目中无猫地觅食的话。 

而事实上贝猫和卡狗在弗利猫的领地上放肆的程度已经到了令弗利猫再也无法真正或假装忽视它们，但是—— 

卡狗是很强大的，就算它是只脑筋不清的白痴狗，它也依然是一只很彪悍无敌的脑筋不清的白痴狗，一般的狗，以及弗利猫手下全部的猫——统统不是它的对手。 

弗利猫不是没有尝试过。   
它一连策划了整整一个秋季对贝猫和卡狗的围剿计划，每一次都被贝猫无视以及被卡狗当成是一种有趣的娱乐活动——由弗利猫社团提供的饱餐后的娱乐，而且还免费。 

卡狗对弗利猫一伙的态度令弗利猫怒不可遏。   
但又无计可施。   
这种情况一直持续到沙鲁狗的加入。 

弗利猫发动手下的所有野猫在垃圾场上发掘了一个星期——足有十一公斤的骨头作为代价，弗利猫终于获得了沙鲁狗的一个承诺。 

它愿意在它们收拾贝猫的同一时间，和卡狗决斗。 

…………   
………… 

贝猫每次回忆那场战斗的时候，都会优先确认一下，当卡狗在那个高高的传送带上一边和沙鲁狗决斗一边不可挽回地被扯向那道地狱的喷火门的时候，自己的荷尔蒙分泌不是不真的有自己那时感觉到的那样瞬、间、失、衡—— 

在深秋的那一天。 

贝猫和卡狗在垃圾场的焚化炉附近被弗利猫和它的手下包围，卡狗欢叫着迎上去，这一次，野猫群没有四散奔逃，贝猫感到气氛有很大的变化。 

冷不防的角落里窜出了一个高大的身影，当卡狗也意识到这个状况的时候，它已经本能地和沙鲁狗缠斗在了一起。   
它们彼此撕咬着向传送带的方向滚去，经过野猫的包围圈的时候，野猫们自动地让开的空间让那两只格斗中的恶狗经过，但马上又在贝猫周围合拢——   
野猫首领弗利猫一脸老谋深算的奸猫笑，“这次你的狗腿没空帮你了贝猫——” 

卡狗是狗没错，但贝猫并不欣赏弗利猫口中的“狗腿”这一用词，贝猫一面警惕地用它200度的广阔视域观察周围野猫的动向，一面仍然冷静地倪视着弗利猫—— 

沙鲁狗和卡狗嘶吼的声音越来越响亮——嘶吼中夹杂的嗥叫也越来越令人毛骨悚然——战斗毫无疑问已经进入了惨烈的阶段。 

弗利猫没有动，贝猫也没有动，彼此的影像在猫类灰白黑的视野中凝固——响彻垃圾场上空疯狂的狗吠声极限震动着弗利猫和贝猫的鼓膜。 

一会儿，弗利猫的嘴角逸出一丝不隶属于动物的知性的冷笑，那是猫脸上不可能呈现的邪恶表情——   
弗利猫猛然从它所在的地方扑向一个布满复杂机械拉杆的平台，在猛烈撞击其中一根拉杆使它倾斜之后——正在战斗的沙鲁狗和卡狗身体下面的传送带陡然开始向上转动—— 

哗啦，传送带顶端一批静止的垃圾被投下了焚化炉，沙鲁狗和卡狗都在短暂的一惊之后继续血淋淋的死斗—— 

贝猫终于不得不紧张地向传送带上张望。   
与此同时，弗利猫已经悄然无声但凶猛凌厉地扑了上来。 

只是一瞬间的分神，贝猫再次感应到致命的扑击产生的破空声音已经慢了几秒，但贝猫拼尽全力地扭动身体——闪躲锁定在自己脸部的撕抓。   
千钧一发的时刻，头闪开了，但背上一阵剧痛，应该多了四条血的条纹——   
贝猫闪开的一瞬间再次不由自主地望向传送带上越升越高的卡狗，它第一次遇到这样的对手，已经杀得红眼了。 

贝猫瞬间理解了弗利猫撞动的那个扳手和传送带的突然运动之间的因果关系——它像闪电一般冲向那个有着复杂机械拉杆的平台，但是弗利猫早有防备地挡在它面前，而它的身后，也有十几只野猫呈半月形向它围拢。 

贝猫没有关注自己的处境和退路，它再次仰望几乎已经到达传送带顶端的卡狗，它还在和沙鲁狗彼此撕咬——两只都陷入搏命的杀戮状态。 

贝猫冷静地审视着面前的弗利猫和它身后的平台对卡狗——或者说对自己的意义——它深深地吸了一口气——   
猛然爆发出了一声令人类亦会寒毛倒竖的长嗥，像它的食肉动物祖先剑齿虎，又像它朋友的野生同族狼——   
与此同时贝猫高高地一跃而起，扑向那个平台——弗利猫在气势上已经完全没有了战斗的意志，它惊恐地夹住了自己的尾巴——但是贝猫已经扑了过来——   
太快了，太快了——   
视野中的最后一瞬间，弗利猫只看到了一张猛兽狰狞的脸和锋利的爪子——   
然后眼前一黑，彻底地一黑，贝猫的爪子挥过的一瞬间，弗利猫的两只眼睛都被抓破——而贝猫自己则重重地撞在之前弗利猫撞动的拉杆上，将其撞正回原来的位置，其实贝猫并不知道这样是不是能够救卡狗，它甚至不是特别确定自己这样做是不是为了拯救卡狗，但是在它昏厥之前，它但愿自己想法没错—— 

一声凄厉而悲惨的狗嚎同时响彻垃圾场上空，贝猫很想睁眼看看发生的一切，但它已经做不到了，肋骨，已经不知道断了几根—— 

…………   
………… 

醒来后发现一只大狗蹲在自己身边，一遍又一遍舔舐着自己的颈窝，本能地反感想要躲开，但胁下一阵剧痛让它放弃了逃脱的念头，它转了转脖子，幸好，脖子没断。 

但是卡狗立刻察觉到它的动弹，也许是第一次，也是唯一的一次，卡狗的眼睛放射着清澈但冷峻的光芒，“贝猫……” 

也是第一次地，贝猫尽量对它笑了笑，肋骨，还是痛得连呼吸都成了一种折磨，但不知道为什么，从那一天起，贝猫的视线里多了几种奇特的色彩，它看到那只大狗是金，不，土黄色的，而土黄色大狗的脸上，布满殷红的液体凝固后的痕迹。   
然后那种颜色凝固在它眼里。   
它的世界不再是灰白黑的。   
不再色盲的猫，它也许是第一只。 

当然有得有失，接下来14天的肋骨愈合时期还是让它吃足苦头。   
不是因为卡狗找来的差强猫意的食物，而是每天在它耳边聒噪寸步不离，天知道这个明明也重伤的土狗怎么会有这种程度的恢复力精力能力——每天十分钟不到就可以带来一堆吃的东西然后一边看着自己狼吞虎咽一边口沫横飞地讲述当天听到贝猫的一声嗥叫之后如何如何地迸发了全部力量用后脚将沙鲁狗蹬出传送带掉进焚化炉弗利猫是如何灰溜溜地从垃圾场跑掉野猫群是如何在它面前自动退却如同摩西分开红海一般注视着自己走到贝猫身边大声地咆哮和哀鸣直到发现贝猫一息尚存—— 

对于这些贝猫都似信不信的，尽管卡狗不止一次地四蹄朝天为它演示当天用后脚蹬飞沙鲁狗的“华丽的”动作，贝猫认为则是“滑稽的”——但是有几点确实是可以肯定的：   
1\. 弗利猫和它的野猫群的确是不见了，现在垃圾场只有卡狗和自己，以及偶尔出现来觅食的猫猫狗狗——当然这些动物并没有引起贝猫太多的关注。   
2\. 卡狗身上多了几条明显的伤痕，尤其是头上的一条长疤，周围的毛发都很稀疏，但神奇的是，这不但没有影响这只笨狗的蠢相，反而让它一脸呆滞表情的狗头增添了几分威风凛凛的野性派头。 

其实更耐看了。   
贝猫不愿面对现实地想到。 

==================================================================================

Part ⑤ 

“贝猫，贝猫——”卡狗一脸委屈地说，“可是你还没有吃东西——”它低着头贴上來，瞄着贝猫扁扁的肚子—— 

贝猫在心里打定主意它要是敢上来舔自己的肚子就用后脚蹬死它。 

“你到底想吃什么嘛？”卡狗用喉咙咕噜咕噜地说道。 

“我啊——”贝猫眯起眼，眼里掠过恶魔般的一缕微笑，“我想吃苹果，要红的——” 

“你不是喜欢吃糖醋鱼的吗？”卡狗一脸不解。 

贝猫白了它一眼，继续说：“你要是能帮我找到红苹果，我就——”   
得意而流畅地承诺，但是，话到嘴边，却忽然有些滚烫—— 

“就怎样？”大狗饶有兴趣地蹦上来。 

我就怎样？贝猫轻轻地问自己，你能给它什么样的承诺呢—— 

“就怎样嘛，你说啊——”卡狗不依不饶地跳上来问道。 

“管你什么事！？你去找来红苹果就知道了——”贝猫用没好气地吼着来掩饰心虚。 

“其实我什么都不想要，”卡狗小声嘟囔了一句。 

但贝猫却心里一凛，你对我没有任何期待么？那么我—— 

“我只是想……”   
“要是你一直在我身边……”   
“就好了……”   
卡狗断断续续地嘟囔道，继续在贝猫前面慢慢地走着，不知道为什么，卡狗第一次没有摇头晃脑地绕着贝猫一边傻相地转圈一边表达这种令贝猫时刻想抓它的言论——和以前不同。   
不知道为什么，这次这些话从卡狗口中说出来，贝猫听得很认真—— 

慢慢体会着语言贫乏的卡狗口中简单的“就好了”这样的词汇，体会那三个字可能在卡狗的心中占据的分量和这个表达多么的不相称——   
贝猫继续思考着。 

它们已经向垃圾场边缘跑了很久，公路就在眼前。 

卡狗——贝猫在心中默默叫着卡狗的名字，   
你知道么——贝猫无声地对前面卡狗的背影说道，   
“其实我……”贝猫终于鼓足勇气。 

“贝猫——”突然卡狗欢叫了一声，“你看——” 

贝猫向前快速赶了几步，夜幕中，公路边的路灯照着路中间的一颗红色的球型物品——那个东西散发着神秘的芬芳。 

贝猫和卡狗的眼睛都是一亮，红苹果！ 

卡狗又欢叫了一声冲了上去。 

“卡——”不知道为什么，事实证明，猫只有第六感比狗灵敏——那抹艳丽的鲜红在贝猫的意识里泛起一丝不祥—— 

卡狗已经在路中间轻轻用前爪拨动着苹果向贝猫走来—— 

一阵强烈的不祥感袭上贝猫心头，贝猫喉咙里迸发出声嘶力竭的一句叫喊——   
“卡狗——” 

“什么？——”卡狗微笑着抬起头，在路灯柔软的黄色光芒下向贝猫投射过来充满爱意的目光—— 

贝猫已经嗅到空气中那带来灾难的重型钢铁物件和沙石的味道，贝猫不顾一切地冲上来——“你这只笨狗——” 

一辆红色的土方车从虚无中蓦然出现一般，卡狗脸上甚至没来得及换上一丝惊惶的表情——   
隆隆驶过。 

“不要！！”贝猫绝望地冲上公路，土方车已经远去了，扬起一阵沙尘，不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要—— 

烟尘渐渐散去，卡狗倒在地上，它的头向左偏着。   
嘴角只有少量的一小摊鲜血，苹果，在它微微蜷起的四肢中间。 

笨狗！   
贝猫冲上去，不停地舔卡狗的脖颈和肩胛，醒过来，醒过来。醒过来！！   
贝猫绕着卡狗发疯一样转着，醒过来，醒过来。醒过来！！求你了！！ 

很久，贝猫慢慢平静下来，慢慢转着，   
再后来，它绝望地停下来，卡狗还是没有动。 

死在布满幸福的光晕里，贝猫以标准的猫的姿态蹲在卡狗脸边，   
你，怎么可以这样对待我？”   
低下头，轻轻舔着已经开始冰冷的卡狗。   
那面颊，上面还沾着酱汁的味道。 

心里一片无望的荒凉。   
贝猫眼中滚落了一滴泪水，“卡狗，这是我的错。” 

我不该奢望不属于我的东西，不该——   
不让你知道：   
我最重要的东西： 

只。有。你。 

贝猫轻轻拨开卡狗的爪子，慢慢将自己的身体靠近卡狗的身体，拨起卡狗重重的爪子，再让它完全搭在自己身上。   
贝猫把自己蜷缩在卡狗怀里。   
没有一如既往的温暖，但是——   
贝猫缓缓合起眼。 

卡狗，你说这个新年，会下雪吗？ 

…………   
………… 

“贝吉塔？贝吉塔，你怎么了？——”   
睁开眼，被那个人金黄色温暖的光芒围绕——   
炫目的那个人，贝吉塔不知道自己是否仍然恐惧他那写满爱恋的目光，不敢看他，   
“没什么，我做了一个奇怪的梦……” 

“奇怪的？”那个男人微笑，手掌落在贝吉塔裸露的背上，轻轻地来回抚摸，格外清晰的热力。 

“没什么——我——”短暂的对视过后，终于不计一切后果地纵入这个金发男人怀中——坚实温暖的胸膛，蓬勃强健的心跳声——贝吉塔猝不及防地落下一颗温润的眼泪。 

那男人在惊愕之前从容自然地将贝吉塔拥在怀中，抱紧，贝吉塔下意识地转过头，不想被看见自己的眼泪，良久，再次仰起脸，看那面容上真实的微笑。 

卡卡罗特……我爱你…… 

那人俯下身，下巴抵着自己的额头，   
一颗鲜红欲滴的果实出现在他摊开的掌心，   
“我也爱你贝吉塔，新年快乐……” 

于是微笑。   
窗外，开始下雪了。 

——献给所有荒原上相依为命的最后两只同类。   
新年快乐。 

<[贝猫卡狗] 全文完>


End file.
